Learning to Live
by EchoIvy
Summary: Edited Both Harry Potter and Sirius Black have long forgotten or in Harry's case never had the pleasures of having a family, feeling comforted, and loved. Did I forget to mention the fights, headaches and chaos? Oops Silly me!
1. Once is enough

This is a re-write, re-vamp, re-post of my rather pathetic first attempt at a fanfic (hp or otherwise). I've deleted the first chapter entirely… so it's a good start J

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the words.  
Nuf said.

Title: Learning to Live  
Rating: PG-13  
Summery: The summer starts horribly for Harry, but seems to look up when he  
gets to go live with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Chapter one: Once is enough

On #4 Privet Drive, where Harry Potter, boy wizard lived, he was having his worst summer ever, by far. He'd known the moment he saw them on the platform at kings cross that something had changed for the worse in regards to the Dursleys. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley had stood looking crossly at him, as if his very presence had been offending, which now that he thought about it, it undoubtedly was. The conformation of his fears came to light in the forum of Vernon as he was loading Harry's trunk into the boot of the car.

"Boy" he had boomed, "If you as much as put a toe out of line this summer not even your  
make-believe godfather will save you from me." Yup, there was trouble to be  
had this summer. Somehow Vernon had come too believe that he had made up the  
entire story about Sirius. Big trouble.

Harry was snapped out of his reserve quickly when he heard his door  
slammed open on its hinges and Vernon's bulky body stormed through the door.

"Boy" he roared, "What do you think your doing?"

Harry looked at him in shock; it was 11 o'clock at night, what did he 'think' he was doing.

"Get up!" he roared, grabbling Harry by his hair and tossing his thin forum out of  
his bed. Harry stumbled and gasped in pain, his uncle had become increasingly more violent towards Harry since he'd gotten back from Hogwarts.

Harry straightened and turned to look at his uncle. "You get out in that yard boy,  
and you 'stay' there until you have finished everything! I did not ask for  
some half asked job!"

"No!" Harry yelped, "its 11 o'clock at night and it raining, I'll do it in the  
morning!" Vernon's beefy hand connected soundly with his cheek.

"No? NO?" Vernon yelled in outrage, "Don't you dare say no to me you fee  
loading freak!" Harry held is smarting cheek and backed away from his uncle  
in renewed fear, not once in his entire life had his uncle struck him in such  
a way. Harry looked franticly for an escape root, but found none, what was he  
going to do? He just couldn't just stand there and let Vernon beat him, he  
would have gone for his wand if it hadn't been in his trunk, which was unfortunately  
locked away in his old cupboard under the stairs. Harry backed himself into a corner as his angry uncle advanced on him.

"I'll teach you boy, I'll teach you to come into my house and disrespect me!"

His uncle's beefy hand shot out again and slammed into his nose, his glasses, which had previously been unharmed, now broke and fell harmlessly to the floor. Harry's world became a hazy blur and he realized he was now at an even worse advantage. When Vernon slapped him again and his head clapped the wall behind him, the world tilted  
slightly and Harry slid down the wall, all the while trying to protect himself  
from his uncle's seemingly never-ending blows.

Pain exploded in Harry's stomach and side as Vernon changed tactics and began to kick him. Harry dimly realized at some point that his uncle was spitting insults and the foulest  
words he had ever heard at him, he also realized with some shock that the horrid yelling came from himself as well though his wasn't coherent, just pained yelling and gasps for air.

Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry heard his uncle slam the door as he left his room. Only then did Harry realize that he was crying. Great wracking sobs that hurt his chest terribly wracked his form. It took almost an hour for the tears to stop and his breathing to calm, his vision cleared, or at least as much as it could without his glasses on. He took an assessment of his injuries and found that his nose was bleeding, though not necessarily broken, his chest and stomach were starting to burse horribly and he felt sure that at least one of his ribs was broken as well. He knew that he had at lest one black eye, for it was  
starting to swell shut, and his lower lip was split. One trembling hand searched for the throbbing pain at the back of his head, and came into contact his a vary large very painful bump.

Harry sat in his corner and contemplated his options. It had only been two week since the end of his year at Hogwarts, and he was sure that he couldn't stay with the Dursley's if this sort of treatment would be a constant threat from now on. Who needed Voldemort, after all, if his uncle did him in before the third week of summer holidays? He thought for a moment about contacting Ron, his best friend from Hogwarts, but decided in the end that they had enough going on with seven kids already. He could try to owl Dumbledore, his Headmaster at school, but that seemed a little extreme. Then there was Sirius, his beloved godfather, Sirius seemed to Harry to be the right choice, of course he new he was biased, if he had to tell any one about him letting his uncle beat him, he would rather it be Sirius.

Slowly Harry stood, and picked up his grasses, he stumbled to the loose floorboard and plucked the duct tape from within the floor. Quickly he repaired his glasses as best he could, and then pulled parchment and a quill out of his hidden spot as well. He sat on the floor and thought for a moment on what to write, he did not want to get his still on the run godfather caught by making him careless in his rush to get to him. Slowly Harry began to write, choosing his words carefully to keep his over protective godfather from  
panicking.  
He wrote:

Dear Snuffles,

I realize that you are busy contacting the 'old crowd', and I'm sorry about this interruption. I know it's not safe, but in light of some things that happened tonight I really feel that I have no choice but to contact you. Vernon hit me, it's a shock and I'm not sure if it'll happen again. Although I have this gut feeling that it's just become a new part of my daily life at #4. As it is I'm not sure how badly he got me, because I haven't wanted to take the risk of heading to the bathroom to view my brand new burses that now accompany the old ones. I haven't a clue what to do since Dumbledore said that I had to stay here this summer. Could you give me a little push in the right direction? Don't do anything rash, I'm fine for now, and I will keep out of his way as much as possible.

Love,  
Harry

Little did Harry know that Sirius couldn't have been more worried if he'd  
signed the note it in blood, because Sirius knew Harry, and he knew that Harry  
would never have written at all if it wasn't very serious.

Next chapter is called Padfooted consequences. Coming very soon. Look out  
here it comes! Kidding…. Well I thought it was funny… grumble grumble


	2. Moony and Padfooted Consequences

Again, this is an edited chapter. I'm leaving my notes that I wrote back then cause… I think they're funny. As in 'look what I dope I was, ha ha ha' See, funny.

I own nothing except the plot. JKR owns the characters the world and the words. Nuf said.

Oh dear # 4, not # 3, I knew that. Really I did! Kind of…

I'm still working on spelling and terms; I'll get it at some point… I hope…

I have to slow down; I'm trying to make sure I don't confuse any one. Working? I didn't think so…

I will double-space, I forgot, I hate that to!

Keep with me; I'll get better as I go on.

I am changing the plot, laughable huh? You didn't even think there was one... did you!

he he he

I am not going to do what I was going to do, I got a better Idea, and it works well with what I've got so….

YEAH!

g

The new info is as follows:

Title: Learning to live.

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Both Harry Potter and Sirius Black have long forgotten (or in Harry's case never had) the pleasures of

having a family, feeling comforted, and loved. Did I forget to mention the fights, headaches and chaos? Oops Silly

me!

Chapter 2

"I haven't known you that long, but I think there may be something wrong with you." – Forces of Nature

Chapter 2: Moony and Padfooted Consequences

Harry sat quietly in his room, on his bed trying to sooth his many aches and pains. It had been a few hours since he'd sent Hedwig off with his letter to Sirius, and now that he was feeling slightly better he was dredging up the courage to slink out of his room and into the bathroom to look at and clean his wounds. Harry let a hiss of pain escape his lips when his fingers found a rather painful bruise on his chest.

"Ow" he muttered angrily under his breath cursing silently whatever god had given him the Dursleys.

Slowly, (not that he could have moved quickly, mind you) Harry slid off his bed and sneaked silently to the door. He listened intently for some moments before opening it with a soft squeak of the too rusty hinges. There he stopped and listened for the sounds of the sleeping Dursleys. He could make out Vernon's lawnmower like snore,

Petunia's soft He-Hawing sighs and Dudley's wet slobbering snores.

But Harry could also hear another sound in the house, one that didn't belong, and one that had never been there before. Hands shaking, Harry silently made his was towards the noise, as he got closer he recognized it for what, or rather who, it was.

"Moony" The voice hissed in an angry whisper, "I think I hear something upstairs."

Harry could almost see the evil smile on his godfather's lips. "I'll go get Harry, you wait here"

There was a snort and then Remus Lupin's whispered voice filled the silence of the house.

"I'm no idiot Sirius, I let you go up there and we'll have dead muggles on our hands!" there was silence for a moment and then Sirius' voice filled in again.

"And your point?"

At this point Harry decided that he should show himself, least his uncle hear, or maybe worse yet, his godfather see his uncle. Harry made his way swiftly down the stairs, or as swiftly as one could with broken ribs.

In the almost pitch black living room Harry could make out the familiar figures and smiled for the first time since the summer had started.

"Sirius" He called softly to his Godfather, who quickly turned and walked toward him.

"Harry" Sirius said happily, and then his tone became serious

"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded silently "I'm fine, can I leave Sirius? Really?" Harry desperately didn't want Sirius or Remus to see the damage that Vernon had done until they were far away from the Dursleys.

His godfather nodded but his gaze didn't waver off Harry.

Sirius knew that there was more to what happened to Harry then what he'd written. The letter had been cold and lifeless, so unlike his Godson, he had known immediately that there was something terribly wrong.

"You sure Harry" He asked in a more normal tone, forgetting in his worry for Harry that he needed to whisper, "Are you really ok?"

"Shhhh" Harry hissed, but it was too late. They heard a thump up stairs that could only mean one thing.

"Who's down there?" Vernon bellowed "Boy is that you? If I catch you down there you're gonna get it again!"

Harry's eyes widened in irrational fear and he backed up into the still silent form of Remus Lupin.

Suddenly there was a flare of light as Vernon came thundering down the stairs and flicked the lights on, Harry squinted at the suddenly bright light and lowered his head to hide the livid bruises that were sure to be there.

"What in gods name are these people doing in my home. Boy!" he roared at Harry. Sirius stepped forward his angry demeanour visible to any who witnessed him.

"I'm Sirius Black, Harry godfather, and I got a rather disturbing letter tonight saying you hit him." his voice was deadly calm, "so obviously I came to take my godson to a more suitable home." Sirius gazed at Vernon's pale face and smiled wickedly "I don't take kindly to you HITTING my godson Dursley, but I'll let you go, this time." Harry sighed in relief.

What he didn't see was the werewolf above him studying him closely.

Remus knew that Harry was holding himself all wrong; he was favouring one of his arms.

"Harry?" he asked softly, only loud enough to draw Harry's attention.

Harry, in a moment of blind stupidity, looked up at Remus when he called his name.

There was a sharp intake of breath when Remus saw his face. Large ugly bruises glared out at him mockingly, dried blood lingered on his face from his lip and his nose. Harry's eyes widened in shock at what he'd just done.

"Harry!" Remus all but yelled, "My god, what did he do to you!"

Sirius wiped around in time to watch as Remus grab Harry's shoulders and Harry cry out in pain, he was at his side in a moment. When he saw his face anger surged through him like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Dursley!" He roared boomingly "I'm going to kill you!"

Harry grabbed Sirius arm and tried to stop his godfather from using his wand on Vernon.

Sirius ripped his arm free of Harry, and so his already fragile balance gave way and he went crashing to the floor with a cry of agony as his tender ribs were jostled.

Sirius stood stock still in shock at what had just taken place; his mind went numb as he watched Harry clutch his side on the floor in front of him. Suddenly he sprang to life, he and Remus rushed to Harry's side.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius cried in horror, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm SO sorry!"

Harry looked at his panic stricken godfather and marvelled at the love he saw in his eyes, Harry smiled reassuringly at him and Remus, "Its okay Sirius, I just lost my balance, I'm fine, really!"

Sirius looked at him brokenly "I thought I broke you!" he blurted, then flushed and stood.

He faced Vernon and his now awakened family, "Your lucky Harry is who he is," he sneered "or I'd turn ever one of you into toads!"

With that Sirius stooped and scooped a protesting teen into his arms and headed for the door with the growling werewolf following behind.

Remus stopped inside the door and smiled pleasantly at the relived family "Might I acquire as to where Harry's things are?" After retrieving Harry's trunk and minimal things from his room Remus turned to leave.

"Oh yes, and I almost forgot!" and in a flash of light three toads lay where the family had been moments before.

"He didn't say ANYTHING about ME not turning you into toads you great muggles!"

He hissed, and then he was gone from the house leaving three very frightened toads.

Okay I know I need a proof reader, I'll get one! I swear!

This'll do for now.

I wanted to do something silly and happy (a little angsty latter) between Sirius and Harry.

This is just going to be a 'summer' story. If I want to do anything Voldie-ish I'll do it in a sequel.

MaybeI'm not even done this one!

Grrrrrr no thinking about sequels, least I start writing it!

Next chapter:

Teenage Drama: Harry learns what it is to have a caring parent when you need one.

On a personal note,

I have a personal reason for writing the beginning of the story the way I did. I saw a friend of mine let her father hit her (among other things) because he was mad, (and more that I'm not sharing) she told me that it was okay because it didn't hurt anymore, and it didn't happen to often, and I told her that Once is ALWAYS enough of a reason to leave! It was a horrible experience for me, and I'm forbidden to talk to her now because her father doesn't want to get caught for the Beeeep'er Beep'er he is!

Bitter much? Just a little

(Not that is stops me, but still!) I just wanted to explain why I beat up Harry…

Just to get a point across

All it takes it once, that is enough of a reason to get out.

Thank you for listing to me rant!

I should have to next chapter in a couple of days, I hope!

(I know I said that last time…. Oops….)


	3. Teenage Drama

Edited. Aren't you glad?

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the words. Nuf said.  
A shorter chapter, but I wanted to get the 'talk' over with. You'll see what I mean.

Teenage Drama

Harry squirmed in his godfather tight embrace as the walked to the outside of the anti-apparition fields and away from the Dursley residence. He looked up at Sirius' grim features and sighed in dismay, he certainly didn't look pleased.

'Of course he's not pleased' a nasty inner voice (who sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy) sneered at him 'you let yourself get smacked around by some muggle, and then he has to come save your but.' Harry cringed and he felt tears burn in his eyes. 'I will not cry' he swore to himself 'I will not!'

Sirius glared straight ahead, anger coursing though him 'How dare he hit Harry' he seethed inwardly. 'Hit Harry, why one day I'm going to kill that muggle!' He looked down at Harry, who had his head bowed, and he felt him shift and wince in pain. Sirius sighed and berated himself for loosing control of his temper back in the house, and  
for knocking Harry to the ground, especially that.

'I thought I broke you!' The words reverberated around his Harry's head, and he found that he couldn't stop himself from a small high pitch giggle. Harry stopped and listened for a moment, holding his breathe. 'Please don't have heard, PLEASE'

"What?" Sirius' gruff voice asked 'Damn!'  
"Nothing" Harry muttered, trying desperately to hold back another insane giggle.

I didn't work.

"What" Sirius insisted sharply after the 3rd giggle escaped him Harry opened his mouth to deny him again, but instead of words came laughter.

Sirius placed the hyperventilating boy on his feet and looked at him as if he were mad. Harry for his part was just dying, every laugh hurt deeply, but he just couldn't stop. Sleep derivation does weird things to ones mind he thought, and then laughed even louder.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Harry laughed; sliding down a lamppost. He laughed hysterically at nothing and everything. Finally calming down slightly Harry glance up at his godfather and preceded the break into desperate peals of laughter anew because the look on his face was just priceless.

"Are you quite finished Harry, honestly? I find nothing funny about this situation." Harry sobered almost instantly; his eyes dropped to the pavement in shame, 'ungrateful' the nasty voice hissed at him

"I'm sorry Sirius," Harry said dimly "I'm always such a bother to you."

Sirius looked at the boy in astonishment, "Harry," He said as he stooped to look into his eyes, He reached out and lifted the boys chin "You are not a bother to me, you are the most important thing in my life."

Harry gazed sadly at Sirius and shook his head softly in denial. Sirius fixed him with a heated gaze, then sighed softy and started again.

"It's not your fault what happened back there, it's his, he may be a muggle, but he's also an adult, and your guardian. He had no right what so ever to lay one finger on you, he is a grown man, and should know better then to hit a defenceless child. No one, not anyone, not a professor, not me, not Moony, not even the ministry has the right to touch you with out your permission, do you understand?" Harry nodded, tears streaming down his  
cheeks.

Sirius sighed and hugged the boy close, letting him cry all his frustration and pain out on his shoulder. He pulled back moments later and gazed into his green eyes. "Now then," he grumbled with a smile "what was to god damn funny anyways?"

Harry laughed quietly and smiled shakily at his godfather. "You broke me?" Harry laughed at Sirius' flushed face.

Suddenly there was laughter behind them also.  
"I really can't believe you said that either Padfoot" Laughed Remus.  
Remus took in the Laughing boy with a broad smile and urged Sirius with his eyes to see what he saw. A normal laughing teenage boy (albeit a wizard)

Sirius smiled also and chucked good naturedly,  
"Ah… you got Harry's stuff" Sirius said, trying to change the rather ego flattening subject. "I almost forgot myself, good thinking Moony!"  
Remus smiled politely and started walking again, leaving two mystified figures behind.

"It was really no problem," Remus called over his shoulder "they didn't put up a fight, didn't say a word to me really, simply a mater of being polite."

Next Chapter:  
New Life: Harry finds out that Sirius is free!

Okay! Woo hooo  
I hope SOMEBODY found this amusing, I did...  
Gulp,  
But I'm nuts so, what do you think?  
Actually don't tell me.  
I'm going to hide in a corner now, BYE! g


	4. New Life

Another Edited Chapter, incase you're wondering.

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the words. Nuf said.  
Oh… oh dear!  
I ummm, I really meant PITCH black, I swear… oh boy  
People actually like this, wow, I mean, WOW  
Okay enough of me,  
I have a proof reader now Big Smug Grin Thank you calistal wink  
Woo hooo!  
Im glad you found it funny…  
I do try….  
I know, I know, 'shud-up'  
Got ya  
Story:

New Life

The rest of the trip from the Dursley's was uneventful, at best. Nobody said anything, and that was okay with Harry. The silence was comfortable, until now. Harry was now gazing silently at a small cozy house from his godfather's arms, whom still refused to let go.

"Is this your place Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, partly because he wanted to know, mostly because he wanted to end the uneasy silence.

Remus smiled at Harry gently and dodged the question.  
"There's no need to call me professor, Harry. I'm just Remus or 'Moony' if you prefer."

Harry nodded at Remus but didn't reply, Remus? It would be like calling Snape 'Severus'. Okay so not quite, but still, it just felt odd.

"Actually Harry," Sirius spoke softly, "This is my home. I was going to tell you all this as soon as I had everything settled but now..." He paused unable to continue with that line of thought, "I'm free, Harry" He spoke so softly Harry knew that it was only to him he spoke.

"I'm a free man, and I would like...or love, or, you know?" Harry smiled indulgently. "If you'd like to stay here, with me I mean…" Sirius coughed, and Harry heard him swear lightly under his breath.

Harry smiled widely up at him and hugged him around his neck; he had never felt so loved, so happy, so warm, so wet… so wet?

Sirius sniffled against his godson's neck; happiness had him soaring higher than the clouds. He felt as if he was just going to float right off the ground. 'He said yes,' he inwardly yelled, 'he said yes! Woo hoo!'

Harry smiled through his own tears, and turned startled by the voice behind them, there stood Remus Lupin, 'Awing' like there was no tomorrow. "I wish I had a camera," he cooed to Sirius and Harry's horror. "What is it the muggles say? Oh yes, 'a Kodak moment'!" Harry laughed and squirmed to get down, wiping tears from his face  
gingerly, careful not to disturb the bruised flesh there.

Finally Harry stood on his own two feet looking up at Sirius's house, his house!

Harry, Sirius and Remus stood now at the house's door. Sirius smiled nervously and let them all in. Once inside Harry took in his surroundings, he was awed by the beautiful little house. It was definitely a wizard's house as it hadn't looked nearly so big on the outside.

The entrance of the house led to a staircase which took you to the second floor. There was a small, but lovely, living room, comfy, cozy sofas and chairs littered the room. There was an ancient looking wizarding chest set in one corner and a Muggle television in the other.

The next room they visited was a well-used kitchen; Harry sat cautiously at a small round table, careful of his injuries. Sirius knelt in front of him "You okay Harry?" he asked with concern, "Lets take a look at you, see what that son of a b-"

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded sharply, and then he smiled at Harry.  
"I'm really okay Sirius" Harry insisted, but ruined the effects by wincing sharply in a sudden flash of pain.  
"None of that Harry" Sirius said gruffly, "I'm takin' a look whether you like it or not." He smiled to soften his words.  
"I have to make sure okay?"

Harry nodded solemnly and let Sirius lift his t-shirt. Sirius froze in shock at the boot sized marks, there  
were multiple places where the skin had split and left bloodied gashes, and he felt sure that at least one of his ribs  
would need mending in the morning.

Sirius growled in outrage, and then he swore in a blinding array of the foulest muggle and wizarding words he knew. He looked into Harry's surprised face and gritted his teeth.  
"Okay, are you?" he asked, then let his head hang in dismay. "By the Gods, Harry," he murmured, "I should have killed them muggles when I had the chance, or at least turned them all into toads!" There was a chocked sound behind them from Remus.

Remus handed a bowl of warm water and a cloth to Sirius. Gently he wiped at his godsons battered face. "I swear to you Harry," He murmured, "I'll never let something like this happen again. I'm so sorry." Harry nodded, feeling the now familiar burning in his eyes. "I'll look after you now; I'll keep you safe all I can." He stated.  
"I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you," he smiled wickedly "Or at least beat them good for trying"

Harry watched Sirius as he continued to clean his face; he wondered if this feeling was what it felt like to have a father. Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius taking that spot in his life. Not that he wanted to forget his real father, but in some ways, all James really was, was a name. Harry knew that no matter what, he would always love his father but he also knew then and there, that if his father were alive he would have wanted it to be Sirius that took the spot of 'dad' and there was nothing Harry wanted more.

Over looking all of this, was Moony, watching with a certain twinkle in his eyes that had been missing for some time. Seeing Harry and Sirius together like this, was a great thing. Sirius was in desperate need of meaning in his life, and Harry was in desperate need of a family life, people to love and support him.

He knew that it would be a bumpy ride, neither knew, (or remembered), what it was like to have a family. There would be a trial and error period, but he knew they'd do fine. If they stuck together nothing could stop them. 'Both of them, stubborn as mules they are' he thought.

"Say Harry" Remus suddenly called out "Have you by any chance ever tried frog's legs? No? Hmm, I think you'd like 'em…"

If you hadn't noticed yet () 'frogs' and 'toads' are going to be a running gag with moony.  
Just for my amusement…

Next Chapter:  
Nightmares: Harry wakes up terrified, but finds out that's what Padfoots are for.


	5. Nightmares(2)

Edited, are you surprised?

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the terms. Nuf said.

Wow!  
Another chapter, I'm on a roll. Neato!  
Hmmm, I needed this chapter so I could do some fun stuff.  
Headaches are coming, can't have a family story without those!  
I'm so amazed that people like this story!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me! sniff!

Nightmares

After a peaceful night of easy conversation and happy recollection, it was time for Remus to go home, and also time for Harry to head off to bed. Sirius lead a sleepy Harry up the staircase to a medium sized room with navy blue walls and a ceiling that was pitch black, with twinkling stars. Harry eyed the room appreciatively and flopped down on the four-poster bed, which was made up with sheets that felt like satin.

Sirius smiled and said goodnight, he placed a hesitant kiss on Harry's head and darted out of the room. Harry sat for some moments just taking in the confusing day; it had, after all, started out as one of the most horrible in his life. Not the worst by a long shot, but close enough.

Harry lay back and thought about the rest of the night, about Sirius. A smile trudged at his lips when he recalled his laughter and Sirius's priceless reaction, earlier, on the street. This day, for him, had been beyond his wildest dreams, Sirius and Pro-, Remus, coming to the Dursley's and whisking him away to live with his beloved Godfather.

Nothing could beat this feeling, he finally felt wanted, and he finally felt loved. 'I could sure get used to this' he though happily as he drifted off to sleep.

Sirius stood outside Harry's room, a smile lingering on his lips. He felt silly for standing there, as if guarding it. He peeked in, to satisfy his insane need to make sure Harry was still there. Of course he was, sleeping peacefully; he hadn't even bothered to get under the covers.

Moving silently, as to not wake him, Sirius slid back into the room. He pulled the covers over him, and then with a happy smile, he tucked him in snugly. Sirius almost could have laughed at himself, what would Harry say if he woke up just then?

Smiling all the while, Sirius brushed a few raven locks out of his godson's eyes. The smile dimmed when he caught sight of the bruises once more. Sirius just didn't understand how anybody could do something so horrible to a child. It angered him thoroughly to think that Vernon would get away with this atrocity.

Sirius sank into a chair beside Harry's bed and resolved that he would only stay for a little while, only a few minutes, just to watch…

Harry stood facing his uncle Vernon, scared and confused, he tried to think of a way to get away from him. Suddenly, Vernon's hand shot out and griped him around the throat. Harry closed his eyes, hiding his Uncle's purple face from view.

When he opened them again, he was not gazing into the angry eyes of his uncles, but the snake like visage of Lord Voldemort. Harry struggled harder as his scar began to burn. Suddenly Harry dropped and hit the floor harshly. Insane laughter reached his eyes as he tried to stand.

Voldemort gripped his shoulders and yanked him upright. His scar was red hot and his body ached.

"Harry" Voldemort hissed at him  
"Harry?" His voice was changing, it sounded like…

Sirius watched concerned as Harry began to thrash about in his bed. He began to make desperate choking sounds, his hands clawing at his throat. Sirius sprang into action; leaping from the chair he lifted Harry's dead weight into his arms, calling his name franticly.

"Harry… Harry? Harry! Harry, breath!"

Suddenly, Harry shivered violently and breathed in deeply. He was crying out in pain, now that he could, and clutching at his forehead, but he still wouldn't wake. Griping his shoulders Sirius shook him calling his name over and over.  
"Harry? Harry!"

Taking in great gulps of air Harry's eyes popped open wide but was blinded by panic, his body twisted franticly away from whoever held him.

"Help," he gasped, "help me, Sirius! Help, please help me!" he cried. Slowly, as he fought, a voice made it way through to his panicked brain.

"Harry, stop fighting me! Harry can you hear me? Harry! It's me, it's Sirius, Harry I'm here, your okay. Harry!"

Slowly Harry's eyes cleared and he could see Sirius's panicked face above him.  
Harry launched himself into his godfather's arms crying in fear and pain.

"S'okay." He heard Sirius mumble, "your okay…" Harry lay in his godfather's arms, silent except for the occasional watery hiccup. Some time later, after Harry's tears had subsided, Sirius shifted and called his name.

Sirius's heart still raced, his equilibrium shaken by his Godsons frantic cries for help. He held Harry more tightly against his chest, unsure if it was for Harry's comfort or his own.

Harry griped Sirius shirt and pulled him ever closer, he shivered and closed his eyes.  
He felt Sirius shift him away, but he didn't want to let go, he was warm, happy and safe. To hell if he would let go now. "Mmh mmh" he grunted in protest taking a stronger grip on Sirius and pulling him close again.

Sirius chucked and pulled away, smiling down at the boy who once again refused to budge, and then he preceded to grip even more of his shirt in his fists. Sirius laughed fully this time, "I must make a good pillow!"

Harry looked up at him groggily then flushed and immediately let go.  
"Sorry…" he muttered softly.

Sirius watched silently as Harry shuffled back up onto the bed, and sat back with a sigh. He laid a reassuring hand on Harry's leg and asked as gently as possible.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Harry shivered and just kind of stared off into space, Sirius sighed, racking a hand through his dark hair.

"It was Vernon" Harry suddenly stated, his voice hollow, "he was so angry…"  
Harry's eyes darkened and he shivered more violently, "then it was Voldemort, he was laughing…" Harry suddenly looked up into his godfather's concerned eyes. "I heard your voice, I couldn't get to you…" Sirius nodded and rapped his arms around Harry once more, stroking his back softly.  
"It was just a nightmare, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."  
Harry shook his head, "My scar burned," he whispered fearfully "That was no dream, at least… not that part…"

Sirius's eyes lightened in worry for his your charge, "Can you sleep?" he whispered into Harry's ear. "I think so, just don't go, okay?"  
Sirius smiled against Harry's hair, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Next Chapter:  
Parental Rights: Sirius and Harry have their first fight!

I always put 'Next Chapter' do you want me to keep doing that?  
Its up to you

It's a little clunky, but what can you do?  
Ah well!  
Moony, in this story, is kind of like the guiding hand, he'll be the only one who has 'any' brains what so ever. -


	6. Parental Rights

What, can't you guess? Yes, that's right. Edited.

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the words. Nuf said.  
Here we go, I want to thank my proofreader again,  
I have horrible spelling and iffy grammar, and she puts up with it,  
Bless her!  
I have two chapters ready to go, so here they are, hope you like!

Parental Rights

When Harry next woke, he felt warm, happy, and safe. He sighed in contentment and snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. It was only when he heard his pillow talk that he realized that he was laying on top of his godfather.

"Harry, you awake? I'm… Harry, I can't feel some very detrimental parts of me…" Sirius shifted and laughed when he felt Harry snuggle up against him.  
"Harry, it pleases me to no end that I make a good pillow, but I really would like to feel my legs again…"

Harry blushed and rolled onto his back, letting Sirius stretch his aching muscles.  
"Sorry 'bout that" he said smiling up at Sirius, who at the moment seemed to be trying to rub the 'pins and needles' from him legs.

"No problem Harry," Sirius muttered, "I don't need my legs anyways."

At that point a brisk tapping issued from the windowpane, "Hedwig!" Harry said happily. He stood and let the Owl in through the now open window. Harry took the parchment from Hedwig's leg and the owl flew off, back out the window.

"Its from Ron" Harry stated to Sirius, and he read aloud.

'Dear Harry  
My dad said that Snuffles is free, is he really, have you seen him yet? What have you been up to, you haven't written me at all, are you okay?  
I asked my mom and she said that if you wanted you could come over for the day tomorrow! Hermione will be there and if you want to invite Lupin and Snuffles that'd be great. Write me back soon!

Ron

Harry contemplated his good luck over the last several hours, and laughed in glee, nothing could ruin this feeling.

"I'll just write him back and ask what time, k?" Harry turned for the first time back to Sirius, who had stood and was now looking at him with an odd expression.

"Absolutely not, it's out of the question."

Harry stared at Sirius in shock, "Huh? Why?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'are you seriously asking me why?'  
"Because," Sirius said in a slow, dangerous tone, "one: you just got here last night, you have two broken or at the very least, bruised ribs, and bruises all over your face. You need to rest. Second you had a nightmare about Voldemort last night and last but not least because I 'said' so."

Harry gazed at his godfather with open hostility, "Your being unfair!" Harry stated in the same tone Sirius had used. "I'm fine, and I have nightmares all the time. I can't stop living just because I had a bad dream!"

Sirius shrugged, "So you say, but that still doesn't mean you're going anywhere." Harry glared at him.

"I don't get you, I've been living under your roof for all of two minutes and you're already bossing me around!" Harry said, his voice rising in anger.

Sirius gave him a look "watch your tone, and it's not up for discussion."

"Like hell" Harry boomed, shocking himself and his godfather. "I'm sor-" Harry tried to say, but was cut of by his livid Godfather.

"You're grounded!" Sirius spat angrily

"You can't ground me!"

"Oh yes I can, and I just did"

"What right do you have?"

"Your father gave me the right when he made me your godfather!"

"Well I didn't 'ask' for you to be my godfather! If my father was here he would let me-"

"Like hell he would, and I should know, I was his best friend! You don't even know him, how could you possibly know what he'd do!"

Sirius winced and berated himself 'Low blow' he though angrily.  
Harry was visibly shaken; his face was full of fury.

"Well whose fault is that!"

Both stood stock still, mentally licking at their wounds.

"Fine." Harry said through clenched teeth as he turned and walked over to the window.

"Fine" Sirius gritted his teeth and walked out of his godson's room, slamming the door behind him.

Next Chapter  
Feelings:  
Oh just go read it!


	7. Feelings

Edited, not rewritten. Ed-it-ed.

Feelings

Sirius stood stonily in his living room, his godson's words repeating inside his head, 'and whose fault is that!'

"Whose fault indeed..." he muttered under his breath. He knew that they had both over stepped their bounds, and he was angry with himself for letting it happen.

What was he going to do? What if Harry really didn't want him to be his godfather, what would he do if he lost the last thing he had in life?

There was no way that he could loose him, it just couldn't happen. But he didn't know how to make it better.

Although he did stick behind his decision, Harry had been through enough, what he really needed was rest. Nevertheless Sirius admitted begrudgingly that, at least part of the decision had been his own over protectiveness.

He sighed and sat down on the sofa, "Life just isn't fair"

It was a similar scene inside Harry's bedroom. He stood distantly watching the clouds drift outside his window, his mind a jumble of thought. 'You don't even know him, how can you possibly know what he'd do!' He admitted that those words had burned deeply; of course he knew he didn't really know his parents. He'd heard about them, and sure he had pictures, but he really had never met them…

The truth hurts.  
Harry sighed and learned his forehead against the cool glass pane. He admitted that it really wasn't a big deal that he couldn't go over to Ron's, there would be other times, of course. The problem was that it had been Sirius to say the words, that in its self, had hurt. He had this mental image of what living at with Sirius would be like…

"This isn't it" Harry brooded

He just wasn't used to being told what to do, or being grounded, nobody really ever cared one way or the other at the Dursleys. Harry suddenly had a disturbing thought, 'After what I said to Sirius, why would he want me…'

Harry almost panicked, what was he going to do! He hadn't meant a word he had said, what would he do if Sirius didn't want him anymore?

"Life is 'not' fair!"

Remus 'Moony' Lupin sat beside a frantic Sirius, shaking his head in denial of his friend's dimwittedness. "You have got to be kidding me! Sirius what on earth are you thinking, of course Harry will still want you to be his godfather."

Sirius gazed at Remus with doubt "Are you so sure Moony?"

"Of all the stupid, idiotic… he loves you, you big mutt! Just because you fought doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I admit you said something you definitely should not have said, but Padfoot..."

Remus looked into Sirius's slightly less panicky eyes. "Family's fight, it happens, quite frequently if I remember correctly. I assure you, Harry is a teenager. It most defiantly 'will' happen again!"

Sirius looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. "You mean Harry doesn't hate me? Really?"

Remus sighed in exasperation, "Yes 'Mutt', Harry most defiantly does not hate you. I, on the other hand, am beginning to."  
Sirius's eyes darkened threateningly, "Mutt?" he asked, "I am not a mutt! I am, for your information you mangy wolf,' very much purebred!"

Remus smiled indulgently "Yes Padfoot, what ever you say…"

"Oh professor! What am I going to do, I should never have said that, he's going to hate me!"

'Oh for the love of…'

"He does not hate you Harry, he very much loves you, I promise. Yes, you both  
said thing you shouldn't have said, but come now, you didn't actually think that Sirius would truly hate you, did you?"

Harry looked up into Remus's eyes, showing that, yes, he very much had.

'My god,' Remus thought 'there the most dense people…'

"Harry please, you know that there is nothing you could do to make Sirius hate you!"

"But, Prof- Moony" Remus smiled, "after what I said, I don't understand how he can forgive me."

Remus raised his eyebrows; "So I take it you hate Sirius then?"

"No!" Harry shouted, "How can you say that! I could never hate Sirius!"

"Ahhhh, Then you forgave him for what he said to you, how could you, after what he said."

Harry fell for it hook line and sinker 'James he is 'far' to much like you for his own good.' Remus thought.

"I forgave him because I, well, I love him, and I know he didn't mean to hurt me!"

"Then why is it so hard to believe that he would forgive you?"

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh!" Harry looked at Remus, unsure of himself.

"…are you sure?"

"Oh for the… Harry, listen to me, before I turn 'you' into a toad too! Sirius loves you, he always has, he always will, no mater what you say, or how many fights you get into!"

"Okay…" Harry said meekly, "umm Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes"

"Who else have you turned into a toad?"

AN:  
He he he  
Toads  
I love the whole toads thing,  
I'm not sure, should he, at some point, come clean?  
I guess we'll see.  
I should have another chapter or two in the next day or so,  
See ya!

Next Chapter:  
Making up is the best part: I think you get the drift…


	8. Making Up is The Best Part

Almost done... editing... :)

Making Up is The Best Part

I own nothing except the plot. JK owns the characters the world and the words. Nuf said.  
I've been gone a long time, (boooooooo) first I got major writers Block then I meant to spend all Saturday finishing this story off, but then early (5:00 am) Saturday morning my dog Bandit died, and I didn't much feel like writing. I had him for 11 years and I held him as he died, it's been very traumatic. But he was a good dog, and he left my life just like he came into it, with all my love, support and an incredible amount of annoyance on (I'm sure) both our parts…

I'm dedicating this chapter to him, cause I loved him with all of me, and I will miss him more then I thought it possible to miss someone.

To:  
Bandit, Thief of Hearts  
I'll always love you.

Oh, and I'm putting up a picture of him in my bio, go say hi… J

Sirius sat with his head in his hands, 'Damn Moony for leaving, damn him to hell!' He thought moodily. Sighing he brought his eyes level with the fireplace watching the flames burn brightly. His thoughts turned to the problems at hand. He had two choices, he could go talk to Harry and face the proverbial music, or he could run screaming from the house…

Sirius sighed again, this time more deeply; running wasn't his style, 'Though it could be,' he mused darkly. He stood and walked up the stairs to his godson's room, he felt as if he were walking into hell, doom and gloom followed him at his heels.

His shoulders slumped, Sirius gazed at the door that would lead him to Harry. The problem was that he didn't know how to confront 'him'  
without making matters worse. There was no doubt that he, as Harry's godfather, had every right to put his foot down. But as Remus had said his and Harry's relationship was also one of friendship, and you didn't normally ground your friends.

He knew they had to find a healthy medium between their strengthening godfather-godson relationship and their deep bond of friendship. But he didn't know what that was.

Sirius stood glaring at Harry's bedroom door, he wasn't scared, really, he wasn't, or that's what he told himself, anyways. Harry loved him, Remus was right, this was going to be a synch, and all he had to do was open the door…

Harry, in his own room, was having the similar thoughts. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, brooding about what to do about Sirius. "I have to go talk to him" he declared and stood.

While that was good, it was easier said then done. When all was said and done, Harry still had no experience with this type of family squabbles. Usually when his uncle got mad he'd just scream and yell until he was horse, then send Harry away. Not that he minded, of course.

But it was different with Sirius, where Vernon was concerned; he didn't much care what he thought. But he cared deeply about what his godfather thought of him.

Harry still carried the fear that Sirius wouldn't want him any longer, and if that were true, would Sirius send him back to the Dursleys? He felt he almost deserved them, after what he had said.

Harry stood at the door ready to face his godfather, ready to face his punishment and take some responsibility. It was a noble plan, one that had a fair bit of potential, if only the door hadn't connected with his head 'quite' so hard.

The first thing Harry heard as he came too was the pounding of his own head, and then he heard the distinct voice of Sirius Black…  
Harry opened one eye and winced at the stabbing pain in his poorly treated skull.

"Harry! Oh god Harry, I, I, I, I hit you with the door!"

'So that's what that was.' Harry thought dizzily.  
"I'm so, SO sorry Harry! I was coming to see you and, well, I got a little over zealous…"  
Harry looked at his seemingly frantic godfather, "No kidding." Sirius ignored him.  
"I wanted to apologize! I did! I was coming to… then I opened… and it hit…"

It could have been funny if only his godfather wasn't turning blue.  
"Breath Sirius!"

Sirius took a gulp of air and flopped down beside Harry looking exhausted and quite a bit shocked. Harry groaned as leaned against Sirius. "Sirius? Do you think you can bruise a bruise, cause if you can, I think I did it." Sirius smirked "I don't know, but it sounds painful…"  
"It is painful," Harry grimaced and continued, "Look this isn't the way I was going to do this, but I'm afraid that if I don't do it now I might be unconscious later." Harry took a long shuddering breath. "I'm really sorry about before. I had no right to say what I did and it was your call to make anyways." Harry hung his head "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you"

Sirius looked shocked for a moment then sighed, "We both screwed up, I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm sorry. Sirius looked at Harry and smiled warily "We just need some ground rules, some middle ground. I know that it's not easy for you, but sometimes I will have to make judgment calls, ones that you won't like, even." Sirius smiled warmly "and you are not a burden."

Harry sighed and nodded standing on shaky legs; Sirius put a steadying arm around him. "This is all going to take getting used to, but I'm willing to try if you are." Sirius said leading Harry to his bed. Harry nodded and smiled warily at his godfather, and scrunched up his face as if think about it. "I don't know, I think you may be bad for my health." Sirius glared at his snickering godson, then his face cleared and he looked worried  
again. "I called the healer, she should be here soon, then we can heal you up, and make sure nothings damaged permanently," Sirius smiled at Harry wickedly "you know, besides your head."

A few hours later, the healer had left and Harry was feeling almost totally better. He was still quite tender, but that was to be expected. Sirius, Harry, and Remus all sat around the kitchen table talking about things that had no real importance, but Harry was only too happy not to think about anything to serious anyways. Harry laughed when Sirius finished a tale about when the Marauders had locked Snape in the girl's bathroom one night, all night.

"I wish I could have seen that" Harry laughed. Remus smiled fondly at the memory then gave Harry a wicked smile. "I heard that you Ron and Hermione have made quite an impression, too, Harry. Why don't you fill us in on your first two years, since we missed them?" Harry froze and gulped rising his eyes to look at the two men, "You don't want to hear about that" he choked out, "Why don't you tell some more stories."

Sirius laughed and winked at Remus playfully "I think Harry's keeping a secret, huh Moony?" Sirius laughed and continued, "Not fair Harry! How 'bout this, you give me a list and I'll ask for one story, the rest you can keep to yourself, but I get to choose. Ok?" Harry sighed in defeat and began listing off the adventures he's had his first years.

"There was when Ron's brothers rescued me in a flying car" Remus raised an eyebrow. "And when we crashed into the Whomping Willow in the flying car" Sirius mouth dropped.  
"Oh, and talking to the snake in Dueling Club" Remus looked startled.  
"And the time we used Polyjuice Potion to get into the Slytherin Common room" Sirius paled. "There was the time every one thought I was the Slytherin Heir" Remus choked on his water. "And the whole Lockheart de-boning my arm thing." Sirius's eyes widened drastically.  
"And when I fought the Basilisk in the 'Chamber of Secrets' and got the Gryffindor Sword." Remus fell out of his chair. Harry stopped and looked at Remus in shock.  
"You did all that in 2 years!" Sirius bellowed in shock.  
Harry shook his head and sighed, "That's just my second year…"  
Sirius blinked and looked at Harry dazedly, then quirked an eyebrow  
"You fought a what, in where?"

Remus shook his head, glancing at the dazed Animagus beside him.

"Have you ever considered home schooling?"

Next Chapter: Love is thicker then blood: Harry slips and calls Sirius dad and Harry and Sirius realizes that it's the love a family shares that makes it a family, not blood.  
Last chapter in this story (I think), there may be a sequel.

I'm thinking of doing a HP crossover with Buffy, it's been done, but not the way I want to do it. grin When (and if) I get around to putting it up it will be on the BTVS crossovers list, not here (I think). Tell me if you're interested. Also if you hate the idea, that's okay, I'm going to write it anyways, just for me… : )


	9. Love is thicker then blood

Editing… done! Yeah! Oh, and no squeal… sorry.

This is the last chapter. Be happy, that means I can put some actual plot in the squeal!  
What a concept!

You know I own nothing, dont rub it in.

-Love is thicker then blood-

When Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday it was with a sense of surrealism that the last month and a half had given him. Everything with Sirius and his new home made his head fuzzy with joy. Harry was feeling as good as new, he hadn't had a nightmare in two weeks and it was first birthday with Sirius. It was going to be a beautiful day.

A sudden knock at his door made Harry refocus, "Come in" he called, knowing already who it would be. Sirius smiled from the doorway, his hands laden with a large birthday breakfast. "Breakfast in bed?" He asked teasingly, and set the tray on his godsons lap.

Harry took in the food with a vigour rivalling his pig of a cousin. There was a tall glass of OJ and Milk, which were ice cold. French toast, sausage, and eggs, some perfectly golden toast, with rich blueberry jam, and to top it all off, chocolate chip Pancakes, Chocolate chips arranged to make a small smiley face on the top pancake.

Harry looked at the arrangement in shock, then a little warily, "Sirius…" he asked gently "did you…" he waved his hand over the spread. There was a chuckle at the doorway, and a voice answered. "I made it, it's safe" Harry grinned and Sirius sulked.  
"Moony! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Moony just grinned wider.  
"If you wanted him to eat it Sirius, it was necessary." Sirius pouted  
"I am not that bad a cook! That was a one-time thing, and it was only a mild case of salmonella! Anyway, " He turned back to Harry who was eating happily, "I made the smiley face" He boasted proudly while Remus snickered. Harry grinned,  
"Wanna help me out?" he asked the men. Sirius bounded forward, popping a piece of sausage into his mouth. "Don't mind if I do"

10 minutes later Harry, Sirius and Remus sat back on Harry's bed, all with satisfied looks on their faces.

"That was great Remus, thank you."  
Sirius glared at Remus.

"You too Sirius," Harry amended quickly.  
Sirius smiled and hugged him.

An hour later Harry sat in the living room with Sirius and Remus when there was a pop and red heads started falling from the fireplace; Harry did a double take and then surged to his feet. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all tumbled out of the hearth covered in soot. Hermione took one look at Harry and jumped into his arms, crying into his neck. Ron stepped forward and clapped Harry on the back He was obviously trying to be strong, though there was a mysterious brightness in his eyes that betrayed him.

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried, "Your okay! I'm so happy!"  
Ginny nodded also, sniffling happily. Ron snorted and blinked away the wetness behind his eyes, "You don't look very happy to me," he said.

Hermione threw a glare at Ron and wiped her eyes, pulling away from a confused looking Harry. "Boys!" she sighed.

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other helplessly; they just didn't have a clue.  
Ginny hugged Harry briefly, saying in a small voice that she was happy that he was okay again. Harry smiled and thanked her, causing a blush to rise on the girls face.

Molly Weasley stepped forward and engulfed Harry in a hug. When she let go she also had wet eyes, Arthur Weasley clapped Harry on the back and nodded at him, then went to comfort his distraught wife. Fred, George and Percy all patted him on the back, smiling happily. Harry had never felt so loved.

Later, after a wonderful day of Quidditch, kids against adults with Hermione refereeing, which ended with the kids side winning by a land slide thanks to Harry. They ate a delicious dinner prepared by Molly and now it was time to open presents as the sun went down.

Harry sat and looked at the mounds of gifts in shock, there was more there then he'd ever owned at one time. First he opened Hagrid's card,  
which he read aloud.

Dear Harry I hope this finds ya having a mighty fine birthday, and I'll see ya when ya return to Hogwarts. My present won't fit in a box so you'll get it when you  
come.

Yours  
Rubeus Hagrid

Harry shared dismayed looks with Ron and Hermione then went on to his to his next gift.  
The tag said it was from Percy and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Slowly Harry unwrapped the flat gift, and upon seeing it sucked in a breath.  
It was a family picture of all the Weasley's in a small cheap, but beautiful frame.  
Bill and Charlie were winking up at him and Fred and George were sneaking up behind them, motioning for Harry to keep quiet. Molly and Arthur Weasley were Gazing at their children with blatant love in their eyes. Ginny was standing with Percy looking somewhat annoyed as he explained something or other to her. But what really made the picture special was Ron, Hermione and himself standing front and center smiling up at him, arm in arm.

The room was silent for a moment.  
"I know it's not much," Mr. Weasley said uncertainly.  
Harry shook his head in denial, and hugged them both,  
"It's everything. Thank you so much."  
Both parents and Percy looked very pleased,  
"We just, all of us, wanted you to know, you'll always be a part of our family." Harry nodded, afraid to let himself speak.  
Harry picked up another gift, placing his Picture down so he could still see it.

The next tag said that it was a joint gift from Fred and George. The box was deep and long, and for a moment he thought they had bought him a book. Harry opened it and what he found made him laugh out loud.

Pranks, of all sizes and shapes, Canary Creams, and Fibular Fireworks. Molly let out a shriek and began reprimanding the twins as Sirius rifled through the box looking like a little boy on Christmas.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said, pulling the box back into his own lap.  
Sirius Gave him a 'who me?' look, and smiled innocently.

The next tag was from Ginny, Harry ginned and opened the small box and pulled out a small leather rope with a crystal and metal pendent on the end in the shape of a stag. Harry eyes widened at the thought put into the gift. Ginny soft voice filled the awed silent. "It's a guardian pendent, it's suppose to be your animal companion, I had Hermione help me pick out the animal… it's supposed to be for protection, I don't know if it actually works…" Harry cut her off when he hugged her tightly, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me" he whispered, and then lightly kissed  
her check. Ginny made a chocking sound in her throat and blushed as red as her hair.

Harry picked up the next gift as Ginny recovered, it was from Ron and Hermione, and the gift itself was oddly shaped. When he had the gift unwrapped he still just looked at it.  
"Err, what is it?" He asked.  
Ron blinked, the Hermione answered,  
"It's a wizard recorder, it will record anything you want it to just by tapping it with your wand and saying 'Recora Doro'" Harry nodded in understanding, and then grinned.  
"Next time I get kidnapped by Voldemort I'll be sure to bring this along"  
There were a few audible gasps, and Sirius paled.  
Harry winced, "sorry, sorry, not funny"  
It seemed the whole room was glaring at him.

"Moving on" Harry said hurriedly, picking up a package that looked suspiciously like a stack of books, the tag said Moony. Harry opened it and found 3 untitled books; he looked at his former professor for an explanation, but was just motioned to open the first one.

There was something about the way Sirius and Remus kept glancing at each other that made Harry wonder if they were up to something. Harry opened the cover of the top book cautiously, and gasped in shock, the inscription read; 'Journal of James Potter, becoming an Animagus.' Harry shook slightly, he placed it face down and opened the next, 'Journal of Sirius Black, Becoming an Animagus.' Harry closed this book as  
well, and then let his eye's fell on the last, his eyes darkened, and when he opened the cover he was proved right; 'Journal of Peter Pettigrew, Becoming an Animagus.'

Harry let his head droop for a moment, and then he placed them down on the table in front of him. Sirius looked at him in concern,  
"We thought that leaving one out might make things… difficult, otherwise…" Harry shook his head at him, "He can't have been planning it back then. It's good that you gave it to me, he was your friend." Sirius scowled but nodded nonetheless. Ron and Hermione caught his eye and Harry motioned that he would tell the later.

Harry realized that the table was empty; he had opened all the presents. Sirius stood and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. He pulled a folder out from under the coffee table, Harry watched silently.  
"Harry, I know I could never be your father," here he looked away. "I can never take James's place, and that's not what I want to do. I got these, and there's no pressure, it doesn't have to be…" He stopped and gulped nervously. Then handed the folder to Harry. Harry looked at it before opening it; his own name at the bottom caught his attention almost immediately,

Harry James Potter-Black

They were adoption forms.

Harry looked at them in shock, he knew what this meant, but did he want it?

He looked at Sirius' face, his eyes, the darkness that seemed to be retreating, but never seemed to go away, and probably never would.  
And Harry knew.  
Yes  
And he shouted it.  
Throwing his arms around Sirius' neck, he cried, not caring who saw, not caring that Sirius almost toppled over by his sudden weight. All he cared about was that Sirius wanted to be his father, and there was nothing Harry had ever wanted more.  
Sirius griped Harry tightly and let his own tears come, he held Harry hardly willing to believe that Harry had said yes.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, but not wanting to.  
"Yes," Harry answered though his tears "Oh god yes," a hesitation "I love you, dad"  
Sirius' heart leapt for joy "I love you too son, I love you to."

Remus watched the exchange with a smile on his face, surveying the room he found there was not a dry eye in the room, and that included him.  
Remus knew then that they would be okay, they were well on their way to recovery, and learning how to live, all over again.

The End

Wow, okay I know it took me long enough, but consider this, I could have split this into two chapters, but I didn't. Hides for a moment to see if they bought it."

Okay, that's it, my first attempt at a fanfic. Yuck it up. I am.


End file.
